The technical field of the examples to be disclosed in the following sections relates to the art of display systems, and more particularly, to the field of stereoscopic imaging systems using solid-state illumination and passive glasses.
Traditional stereoscopic imaging systems for visualization of virtual objects use active shutter glasses and passive polarization glasses. Active shutter glasses incorporate left and right shutters that are synchronized to the sets of images for left and right eyes (left and right images). This approach, however, adds cost and introduces artificial effects, such as flickers as each side of the glasses turns on and off.
Passive glasses work in systems employing polarized light and incorporate left and right polarizers that are typically offset by 90° degrees. Due to the polarization, brightness and optical efficiency can be significantly reduced.
Therefore, there exists a need for cost effective displays capable of reproducing stereoscopic images with high brightness and optical efficiency.